PollDump 6 12 2011
PollDump_6_12_2011 skip Khaaaan's bullshit? 3 y 1 n watch? 2 y 1 n Kinda feel like drawing. 4 Draw the next chibi Denshi, whatever the hell that is. 0 VN chibis 0 Something else Well scratch drawing. Time to write. Heres a recap. 0 You just helped kill four fleshbeats with Emily. For all their size and strength, they sure do fall rather quickly when the right ammunition is used against them. 1 The Institute, or rather, the remains of the old one are just ahead of you. Apparently there are new quarters for you there. . .and a much needed change of clothes. "Well here we are." She waved to the ruins in front of you. The fall and the war you knew did a number to the old city, but this was something else entirely. The iconic dome that dotted the images in your texts was simply a suspended circle of masonry supported on the flimsiest of remaining walls. "Don't worry, we're all underground by this point." 1 "So I'll be staying here from now on? 0 "How many of you all are here?" 0 ". . ." "Yes, most of the accommodations are accounted for. Including a much needed shower." She waves for you to follow her, "Its nothing luxurious. Nothing down here is." She leads you to a small hatch in the ground right in the middle of the entire ruins. She taps on it three times with her foot and stands back. "I do wonder if he's sleeping on the job again." 1 "Who?" 2 "A gatekeeper?" 0 ". . ." "You can call him that. For now anyway. Its just whoever stayed behind for the day, and Charlotte is still on the patrols, so its only this useless loaf left." The hatch bursts open, a thinly built man popping out with it, "I am not useless, thank you. You tapped with the wrong tempo. Just had to make sure it was your grating voice fir-GAH!" A loud crack interrupted him as Emily slammed the hatch. 1 Wince. 1 ". . .Ow." 0 "Won't that cause brain damage?" "Don't worry, it doesn't hurt him too much by now." The door creaks open again, the man rubbing his head, "Fine. . .you win this round." "What do you mean 'this round'? I always win." The two stare at each other for a minute, the air heavy with confrontation. Soon, however, he notices you, "Another newbie from my brother I see." 0 "He was your brother. . .?" 0 Simply nod. 2 "You are?" "Trent Harris. The man that probably led you to us was my brother. He doesn't like giving anybody his name, so I'll refrain from telling you. Hell, even Emily here doesn't it." You look to her, and she simply gives you a nod. "Course, you might wonder how I immediately knew you're a recruit of my brother's. . . " 2 "No. . .not really." 0 ". . .How?" 0 Look towards Emily. "Well simple. You- Wait, what?" He drops his slight air of smugness as you respond. You figure the reason to be quite simple, Emily being the one who called you from him in the first place so information should have been passed anyway. Emily sighs, "You know, not every one of the newbies is a wide-eyed lost lamb. All the ones that were got killed. You know, every one under your care." 2 ". . .Is this a common theme?" 0 ". . ." 0 "How many recruits have there been?" "Unfortunately, yes. I can't feel too sorry for them though. Those who are wide-eyed don't ever live for too long here. Its why you're different." She pats you on the shoulder, "Course, a dislike for Trent is a plus in my book." He had already disappeared into the hole at this point, "Come on." 3 "So why does everyone who died follow him?" 0 "You said there was another one?" 0 ". . .How many have died before me?" "For all that's unlikable about the guy, hes a good shot, and hes handsome. I forgot to mention that every single previous newbie has been a young girl like yourself, didn't I?" She leads you down the rather massive network of halls and rooms just past the hatch. It was much larger than expected. "Follow the good looking guy who can protect you. They forgot that half of it is fending for yourself" 3 "He's not that good looking." 0 "I see. . ." 0 "Theres a lot of rooms here. . .is it just us four?" "Oh hey! Someone who agrees with me. Just don't tell that to Charlotte." You start to wonder how long these three have been working together as Emily opens one of the doors to your right. Second to the right of the entrance. It seems like its just you four here. You step inside and hear the door close behind you. "I'll let you change!" You look through the outfits in the drawers. 0 Punk. 0 Punk Gothic. 1 Practical. 1 City-like. Further subcategory. 3 Formal 1 Casual Interestingly, you pull out a skirt and jacket fit for work in an office. What was this even doing here? Perhaps a calling to your previous life as a high positioned daughter of wealth. Of course, those days are behind you, perhaps you should reconsider the outfit you're wearing in combat. 0 Nope. 2 Rummage through the drawers some more. Well. 0 Practical 3 Punk Gothic. 4 Casual City. A one piece dress and a cardigan. It wasn't at all protective, but it wasn't restricting and you get the feeling most traditional armor wouldn't do much against the monstrosities here in the first place. A quick strap of a holster and several critical pouches and you finish it. You step out of the room, Emily waiting, "Oh? Cute, but that dress can catch on stuff." 2 "Your outfit looks a little cold." 0 Cut the hem short. 1 ". . .Wheres the showers?" She looks down. A tanktop and a short skirt. "Fair enough. But you know, fighting breaks a sweat. This airs well. Yeah." You look around as she continues to attempt to justify what doesn't need justification. The hall is bare metal, much like everything else. Doors line it on either side down the entire length. Must be at least 20 rooms or more. 1 "Wheres Trent anyway?" 4 "So, where are the showers?" 0 "How safe is this place. . .?" "Ahah. I guess that would be important to tell you, huh? Simple. Last door at the end of this hall." She points down the corridor. You walk down the length, a small parcel of underwear to change into in your hands. Cracking open the door reveals the bare metal bathroom, pipes visibly running through the walls and criss-crossing on the ceiling. As expected. At least the showers looked serviceable. 4 Time skip. 0 Rummage through to see what you have to work with. A towel around your neck, you step out of the bathroom and look around. Trent was leaning against the wall at the far end of the hall. He spots you, and whistles, "Well, at least my brother has the decency to choose the cute ones." You notice another girl standing next to him. 2 Ignore him, "Ah, are you Charlotte?" 1 Ignore both of them and head to your quarters. 1 ". . .Thanks?" She simply nods and turns back to Trent. He looks a bit annoyed at your response, or rather lack of response already. "Feh, seems like Emily's rubbing off on you. Just because all the recruits choose to stick to me doesn't mean I'm a womanizer. Charlotte can attest to that." 0 ". . ." 0 ". . .Well?" Turn to Charlotte. 2 "I do wonder, considering that 'compliment' was the first thing you said to me." He opens his mouth to speak, and closes it immediately. Charlotte chuckles, "You certainly are getting Emily's tongue. He's honestly not as bad as she makes him out to be though. Just an idiot." As Trent turns around to protest, you watch her disappear into the nearby door in a swift motion leaving just the two of you out there. 2 "I get the feeling you're whipped." 0 Just walk to your room. You watch him immediately turn to protest again but cut him short by closing the door to your quarters. He might just be a little fun to deal with afterall. You look around the space. It was small, but homely almost. It helped the bed was a proper bed this time and the furniture, while in disrepair, did leave the room in a good atmosphere. You look at yourself in the mirror. 2 Look through the weapons cabinet. 2 Look through the closet. 0 Collapse. Draw the characters? 2 No. 3 No. You're tired. You don't want to hear these lectures you have been sitting through for the past half an hour. You can hear the teacher droning on about the bilipid membranes and shit. Fall asleep? 2 Yes 1 No You decide to fall asleep. After what it feels like a short while, you get up, marginally refreshed. You only hear the silence. Everyone seems to be... gone. 0 It must be a dream. Pinch yourself awake 0 Must've gone to PE. Go back to bed 3 Time to rummage through some shit 0 Panic Well, being a douchebag you are, you take this opportunity to look through poeple's stuff. Whose shit do you want to look through? 0 Your best friend's. Pretty sure he's got some dirty magazines in the bag or some shit. 0 Your crush's. You might score something. 1 The class's resident jock. Might as well steal from the douchebag. 2 Teacher's. Might find something interesting that she confiscated. You decide to rummage through teacher's shit. There doesn't seem to be anything interestin--why hello, is that a taser that I see? 2 Take taser 0 Look through other people's shit You take the taser. As you close the drawer, you hear a loud horn. Soon after the horn, you hear a booming voice: "If you are hearing this, congratulations; you have survived the first round. Now, you will be trapped in the school ground until only one of you is left standing. Good luck!" You are then greeted with silence. 0 Yeah. Definitely dreaming. Wake up, Anon. 0 Try to find the way out 2 Loot the classroom until you find something useful You decide to loot the classroom. Does this... mean everyone in your classroom has disappeared... for good? You aren't sure what's going on. So far you've found an airsoft gun, a metal ruler, a lot of books, a lot of lunchboxes, and a lot of PE uniforms. 2 TAKE ALL THE THINGS 0 Take the metal ruler first. 1 Take airsoft gun first. 0 Take the lunchboxes. 0 Take the... PE uniforms? You tried to take all the things. An impossible feat. Then someone threw a metal ruler artfully, somehow resulting in it being lodged through your eyesockets and into your brain. You're dead. 1 BAD END 1 Retry 0 Quit You decide to loot the classroom. Does this... mean everyone in your classroom has disappeared... for good? You aren't sure what's going on. So far you've found an airsoft gun, a metal ruler, a lot of books, a lot of lunchboxes, and a lot of PE uniforms. 1 TAKE ALL THE THINGS 0 Take the metal ruler first. 2 Take the airsoft first. 0 Take lunchbox first. 1 Take PE uniform first...? You pocket the airsoft gun. It doesn't seem particularly well built, but it might be useful for threatening people. Just when you're about to grab other things, you hear a subtle opening of a classroom window. It's one of the students! And he's trying to throw a metal ruler at you! 0 Threaten with airsoft 0 Attempt to shoot him with airsoft 3 Duck 0 Try to dodge it You decide that ducking is a good idea. As luck would have it, after ducking, he artfully throws the metal ruler at you. He appears to have sharpened it in a short time, because it lodged into your arm and blood started dripping from the stab. 0 Take ruler out and throw it back at him 0 Take ruler out and seek better cover 2 Shoot the fucker with airsoft 0 Charge at him You figured it was a good idea to at least nail the fucker a few times with airsoft gun in retaliation. Due to some incredible luck, you manage to hit the asshole in the eye. Covering his eye, he runs away. 0 Yell at him to stop 0 Dash out the classroom and pepper him some more 2 You've bought some time. Time to get that fucking ruler out You take the ruler out, which causes you to bleed more. After tying it down with some PE clothes, you walk out. There's nobody in sight. You hear some screams echoing through the corridor. 0 Check the adjacent classrooms 0 Yell out to see if anyone you know's around 2 Run to a janitor's closet to see if there's anything useful 0 Go back to your own classroom and make a fort and shit You decide to run to the janitor's closet. You look around to find some brooms, mops, vinyl bags, and a cane to pick up trash with. 2 Attempt to make a makeshift spear with broom and/or mop 0 Take the vinyl bag 0 Take the garbage pick up cane You broke the end of the broom, leaving it with a pointed edge where the broom head used to be. 0 To teacher's lounge 0 Back to your own damn classroom to camp out 0 Look for other... participants 0 Go toward source of scream. Might as well get this thing over with. In your indecision, you got raped by a horse in the face and died. 3 Tuturu~n 0 End Nuke playlist and start anew? 2 Yup 2 Nope Another BS VN time? 1 Sure. 3 No, get to work on all those fucking vectors. Too bad. It's VN time. Some horrifying twist of fate has cause the power to your entire apartment to go out... 0 Curl up in the darkness of your apartment. 1 It's boring. Venture to the Out-side... in the daytime... You leave for the outside- the bright yellow sun's rays tear through your pale, basement beast skin. You squint to prevent your eyes from erupting into flames. 1 Head back inside 2 Venture forth You step out, totally nude, your junk flapping in the cool breeze as the locked door closes behind you. You happened to forget your wallet, keys and never-used-cellphone. Smooth. 2 Quick, we gotta find something to wear! 1 Fuck it, head down the hallway. You clasp your junk with your hands and plot your next action... 0 Heat to the back staircase, maybe you can climb over and steal someone's drying clothes! 2 Search near the garbage for some cardboard boxes? 0 Maybe if we tried asking someone for help?